The way things should have been
by angel098756
Summary: Btvs season 6 and Ats season 3 angel finds out a much different way and not till like 4 months after the fact that buffy is indeed alive and that she needs help getting her fire back and getting away from Spike!
1. Chapter 1

**The way things should have been**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters but boy I wish I did there is s much that could have been done with them and I just don't think Joss and co saw the potential in the love of the best couple EVER!!

**Spoilers**: based soley in season six of buffy and season three of Angel kind of in between smashed and older and far away with a few flashbacks from seasons 1, 2, 3. There are a few differences like Angel does not know Buffy is alive yet so they have both gone all this time her sleeping with Spike and him thinking she is still dead so the goal behind my story is that Willow finds out from Tara what is going on with Buffy and decides to call Angel who is just finding out about Buffy being alive the rest you will just have to read!!!! Please be kind as this is my first attempt at a fanfic i hope it's good and that you enjoy it and please give feedback so that if this story does suck i can try and learn from my mistakes anyway this is what my take of season six would have been like!!

Buffy walked home from her horrible job at the Double Meat palace thinking and worrying about way too much stuff. The Slayer still for the life of her could not figure this thing out with Spike and how Willow almost killed Dawn and almost got her taken away and all the stuff she was putting her friends through by not being her old self. But she felt like the old her was in there she just had to find a way to bring that fire back. The last time Buffy had thought she lost her edge was the summer after she sent Angel to hell but it came back even before he showed up and knocked her down in the woods. It will come back again she thought to herself once I get over this whole thing I will get my fire back she kept saying it over and over to herself as a few creatures from the shadows attacked.

Willow ran downstairs to answer the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Tara standing there. "What are you doing here?" Willow asked unsure if she wanted to hear the answer."I have to talk to you about Buffy it's really important she needs our help!" "Well come in and sit down and let me get you a cup of tea or something then we can talk." Said Willow a little disappointed "Of course she is here for Buffy what else would she be here for." Willow muttered to herself. "So what's up?" Willow said as she entered the living room carrying the tea "Well have you noticed that Buffy has been acting weird around spike lately?" "Ya but we all just figured it was cuz we knew he liked her sexually I mean" "Well the thing is" Tara began "Buffy has been sleeping with spike for at least a month now!" "WHAT!!" Willow stood up from the couch and started pacing "Are you sure I mean hoe did you find this out?" Tara looked at Willow and was starting to worry if she had done the right thing by telling Will about it "Well she asked me to find out if she came back wrong with Spike being able to hit her and everything and that night when I came to tell her that nothing was wrong she broke down and started crying saying there had to be something wrong if she had to sleep with Spike to actually feel something." Tara looked at Willow who just stared at the floor in complete shock "I'm her best friend why wouldn't she tell me about this?" "Well maybe because she knew how you would act I mean you can be very judgemental at times!" Tara exclaimed Willow did not know what to do with this information and has she sat and thought about it for a moment "Well I think I know what I'm going to do and it's long overdue!" Willow said as she walked towards the phone. "Will what are you going to do?" Tara asked really worried now "I'm going to make a phone call I should have made about two months ago!" Willow said as she dialled the number "Hi Cordelia!!"

Buffy threw a round house kick to the one vamp running at her then staked the other one "Come on I know you can do better than this!" She said with a cocky smile "You're going to die slayer!" The angry vamp said with a snarl "Oh haven't you heard that if you kill me I will just come back dying twice before hasn't seemed to stop me!" she announced as she threw the vampire into a head stone and staked him. When she looked up at the head stone a flood of memories came rushing back to her. It was back in the graveyard she and Angel were having smoochies and she was telling him about the egg project "Oh, I told you, that faux parenting gig we're doing at school. Like I'm really planning to have kids anytime soon. Uh, maybe someday, in the future, when I'm done having a life, but... right now kids would be just a little too much to deal with."

She remembered how he looked at her when he said "I wouldn't know. I don't... well you know I, I can't," he looked so sad has he said that to her and that's when she looked up at him with her hopeful eyes and all the love in her heart and said. "Oh! That's okay, um... I-I figured there were all sorts of things vampires couldn't do. You know, like work for the Telephone Company, or volunteer for the Red Cross, or... have little vampires" He looked at her again with that concerned look that made her think of a sad puppy "So you don't think about the future?" he asked "No" Buffy said still starring into his eyes "Never" he asked again 'No" she announced with more urgency this time Angel looked away and looked back at her "So you really don't care what happens a year from now? Five years from now?" he said sounding a little worried. Buffy looked deeply into his eyes and said "Angel when I look into the future all I see is you, all I want is you" Angel looked at her with all the love in the world and said "I know the feeling."

Buffy continued her patrol there were so many memories of her and Angel all over Sunnydale but the graveyard held the most. Buffy could remember when she and angel had just gotten back together during her senior year and she was complaining about how he never took her anywhere different and then being sad about him being young forever and how she will be old and wrinkly at 50 and then him saying "Let's get you to 50" and all the memories of them being together for the first time and even all the consequences that happened like him going bad and jenny's death and sending him to hell that was still the most memorable night of her life and even though she was way more experienced now nothing she did with Riley or even now with Spike could compare to what it was like with Angel. Buffy could not figure out why she was thinking about her vampire lover so much but her only wish was that he was safe and happy in L.A.

**Hyperion Hotel L.A**

Cordelia Chase was running around answering phones and doing paperwork trying to get Angel Investigations organized. She was running around so crazy she didn't even see Fred answer their personal line "Hello Angel Investigations we help the hopeless umm.. No this is Fred would you like to talk to her ok one moment please." Fred walked over to Cordy's desk and cleared her throat. "Is there something you want Fred I'm really busy." "Well there is a girl on the phone who says her name is Willow and she says it's very urgent it's about someone named Buffy!" "WHAT!" Cordy yelled as she ran to the phone "Willow what's going on WHAT!! What do you mean Buffy is alive and needs help how the hell... yes willow I understand but... ok well I will get a hold of Angel just give me time I will call you and let you know what he says he is not going to be happy.. Yes ok bye." "What is going on Cordy" Fred asked in her innocent Texan droll "Well I have to talk to angel first Fred then I will tell u all about it k." Cordy exclaimed as she ran upstairs to try and get ahold of Angel.

"Angel look out!" screamed Wesley as Angel whorled around and cut the demons head off "Thanks Wes" Angel said with a triumphant smile on his face "Gunn you ok over there?" "Ya I would have had him you know" Gunn said getting up and clearing the debris off of his shirt "If you would not have finished him I would have" "Sure Gunn we believe you." Said Wes who was cleaning his weapon and getting ready to leave "What's with the tone English I would have done it" Wesley was still snickering at the way Gunn got so offended when he picked up his cell "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce" he said in his watcher like tone "Ok Cordy calm down we are on our way back right now... yes ok see you soon." "That was Cordy we are wanted back at the hotel ASAP" "Is there a problem Wes?" Angel asked in his concerned way "It will get explained as soon as we get back to the hotel Angel." And the three warriors rushed back to the car.

**Sunnydale**

Buffy walked up to her front steps wanting to go straight upstairs and go to bed only to be surprised by the one person she did not want to see tonight "Wanna have a romp in the trees pet" "You're disgusting Spike go away I told you this was over!" Buffy stated as she pushed him aside and walked into her house. "Buffy!!!" Dawn screamed from the kitchen "We are having pasta for dinner if you want some you better get in here or Xander will eat it all." "I will not." Xander screamed back boy it was good to be home she thought to herself.

**L.A**

Angel pulled up to too the hotel and ran into the hotel with Gunn and Wes at his heels. "Cordy what is going on what is so urgent that you could not have Wes tell me on the phone?" "Angel you might want to sit down" "No dammit Cordy just tell me!" "Ok you're wanted in Sunnydale..." "Sunnydale but.." "Ok Attack boy will you calm down and let me finish... Buffy needs your help!" There was a sharp pain that flashed across his face then Cordy was staring into yellow eyes instead of the warm brown ones his human form had. "What the HELL are you trying to pull Cordelia Buffy is dead and your making jokes.." "Angel no wait will you listen Buffy is NOT and I repeat NOT dead Willow called me there is a whole story to it but the bottom line is....." Angel did not even let her finish he ran upstairs grabbed some stuff and was on his way to Sunnydale hoping he got there before sunrise.

**Sunnydale**

Buffy woke up feeling a familiar safety that she had not felt in a very long time and when she sat up she looked over and saw tears welling up in the warm loving brown eyes of the only vampire who held her heart. "Angel what are you..." Buffy did not even have a chance to finish her sentence before Angel was kissing her she responded immediately and wrapped he arms around his neck and fell into the kiss Angel pulled away and just held her "Why didn't you tell me" he said his voice obviously cracking he held her face in his hands and just stared at her and then he started to cry "I thought I lost you" he cried and held her and refused to let her go they just laid in Buffy's bed and held each other till they drifted off to sleep.

That's where Willow and Xander found them they had gone up to see if Buffy was awake and how angel was doing but when they opened Buffy's door and found the two lovers fast asleep in each other's arms. "Well that's just great if it's not one vamp it's another but at least this one is better than the blonde haired freak show" "Xander shhh.. Angel will hear you and he doesn't know anything about Spike and Buffy and if he did he would kill spike." "Maybe that would be better I mean then he would not be around to annoy the hell out of us then." Xander stated as he and Willow walked downstairs both of them could hear Dawn watching T.V as they walked into the kitchen to get some coffee just then the back door burst open and a tarped figure ran inside yelling "Shut the door, shut the bloody door!" "What the hell are you doing here Spike." 'It's a free country i can go any bloody place i choose." "Well you're not..." just then as Xander was about to finish his sentence they heard giggles and laughter coming down the stairs and as buffy and Angel walked into the kitchen and spike said "What the hell is the captain forehead doing here?" "Well if you must know he came to see me." "Well she is my slayer now so go find your bloody own!" Spike said practically yelling "What the hell are you talking about peroxide boy!" Angel said angrily growling his vampiric side now showing. He grabbed Spike and flung him against the wall. "Didn't your little precious Buffy tell you we've been getting kinda pelvic for awhile but i guess she left that part out while you two were going at it." Just then buffy punched spike and kept punching him till her knuckles bled "Get the hell outta my house before i throw you into the sun or stake you so help me god she screamed.

With all the commotion going on in the kitchen Dawn came running in and screamed "Angel" she ran at him and gave him a huge hug and would not let him go. "I can't believe you're here wait... what are you doing here?" asked Dawn still clinging to Angel as they all watched Buffy throw Spike out of the house with his blanket and they all watched him scream and run for cover. "Well to answer your question Dawn im here because i just found out that buffy was alive." "So are you and buffy back together then or am i gonna have to watch you leave again." Dawn asked with a pouty face it was still hard for Angel to believe that this young girl had not been around him as long as buffy had all of his memories of buffy had her complaining about dawn in some way shape or form but as he looked at her now he could only give her one possible answer. "I dont know Dawn we haven't talked about it." "Ok but i really hope you guys do cuz i miss havin you around." She exclaimed as she grabbed the juice Willow offewred her then went back to watch more cartoons. "Umm... Buffy i think we need to talk could we go upstairs?" "Ya sure you go a head and i will be right up."buffy said in a kinda worried voice. When she heard Angel head up she wispered to her friends "What the hell was Spike thinking." Was all she could stay as she walked upstairs to find out the fate of a past love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy walked up the stairs and went towards her room. When she opened the door she saw Angel standing there looking at the picture of her skating and holding and a whole flood of memories came back. "_Buffy you scared me!" Angel exclaimed as he watched her climb through the window Buffy looked up and him with a smirk on her face "Now you know what it feels like stealth guy" she said trying to get the clip out of her hair "Just dropping by for some quality time with Mr. Gordo?" she asked looking at him with that sarcastic gleam in her eyes. Angel looked at her confused "Excuse me?" he said."The pig!" she said chuckling. _Buffy opened her eyes and saw Angel look at her and he asked

"Buffy are you ok?"

"Ya just some memories that's all." She said. Buffy sat down on the bed with her head down

"Look I know you must be disappointed in me...."

"Buffy before you say anything I should tell you some things first!"

Angel interrupted her. She looked at him and knew this was not going to be good Angel knelt in front of her and looked in her beautiful hazel-green eyes.

"I could never be disappointed with what you have done Buffy because I sort of slept with Darla a couple months before you were...gone."

Buffy was looking at him as if he had just ripped her heart out

"What.....but how....but she...." She could not get a complete sentence out she was in shock of course Buffy knew she could not be angry with him because of what she did with Spike but she was still really confused.

"Ok I must be really slow here but didn't we kill Darla like five years ago or was that just my imagination?"

Buffy was pacing now wondering what the hell was going on and had a gazillion thoughts running through her head. Angel sat on the bed and started to explain.

"So this evil Law place called Wolfram and Heart brought her back as human to mess with my head."

As Angel started telling the long tale of how he tried to save her and how he tried to destroy her again Buffy just stood at the window with a look of complete shock on her face.

"So I eventually just gave up thought the world was going to hell and slept with her."

Angel said as he came up behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her.

"But because of her I had an epiphany Buffy I knew I was meant for more and that's when I got my friends back and saved Fred from Pylea....Which is a whole nother story"

he said knowing exactly what she was about to ask.

"But then my world completely came crashing down on my when Willow came and said you were dead I haven't had a heart beat in a very long time but if I did I probably would have had a heart attack. Then everything was bright and shiny again the moment Cordy told me you were alive."

Buffy looked at Angel all she could do was hug him he felt so good in her arms this is exactly what she needed right now the slayer thought to herself she could feel her world coming back to normal like this was how her life was supposed to be.

"Angel I slept with Spike because when I came back I thought I was in hell I mean first I was ripped from heaven then I woke up in my coffin and had to dig myself out and he seemed to be the only one who could make me feel anything but I broke it off because he is in love with me but I was only using him and he is totally getting the wrong idea."

"Buffy why don't we give us another shot I mean it would be long distance but we could see each other every weekend unless there is an apocalypse but I mean we could help each other with those too. I just can't lose you again."

Angel looked at her with that broody puppy dog look he did and all she could do was kiss him deeply.

**L.A**

Cordy was pacing around the Hyperion with Fred sitting behind the counter thinking.

"I should have gone with him."

She kept saying over and over Fred looked at her like she was crazy

"Cordy why don't you just get Wesley to drive you to Sunnydale me and Gunn can handle things here."

"Fred sweetie you just started coming out of your room do you really think you can stay here all alone?"

"Well maybe not. Oh here is an idea we could like rent a car or something and all go together like a big road trip."

Fred said with a smile on her face. Gunn walked down the stairs as Fred ran past him all excited "What's the hurry Fred?"

Gunn asked as she continued to run to her room yelling

"Were going on a road trip."

As she slammed her bedroom door shut. Gunn looked at Cordy who was standing there with a smile on her face

"Gunn i'm gonna call Wesley and you better go pack cuz we are going on a road trip."

She said as she grabbed her keys to go pack.

**Sunnydale**

Buffy and Angel came down the stairs to see that they were the only ones home. Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen thanking good that Willow remembered to close all the blinds.

"So i know you don't eat but im cooking anyway cuz i'm starving!"

Buffy said grabbing the bacon and hashbrowns out of the fridge. Angel watched her and was in awe of how much he had missed her Buffiness and just watching her now made the heartbeat he did not have go thump in his chest.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Buffy asked looking at him with a grin on her face. Angel walked over and kissed her Buffy

dropped the bacon on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into the kiss.

Willow, Dawn and Xander walked into the kitchen and saw Angel and buffy making out hardcore on the kitchen counter and a bunch of stuff pushed onto the floor

"Hey get a room you too oh wait you cant we don't want dead boy going all grrr again"

Xander said Willow smaked him and Dawn could not stop giggling

" Well i think its cute you too just do what you want im going to jennies"

And with that Daawn walked out the door with Buffy of course chasing after her. Willow and Angel were in the kitchen when Angel spoke up

"Hey Willow can I talk to you for a minute?" Angel asked

"Ya whats up?"

"Well you seem to be a pretty powerful wicca now and i was hopeing you could maybe give my soul binding dilemma a look at again?"

"Ya no problem i will just grab Tara and see what we can do"

Willow said excitedly grabbing her bag and walking to the door she yelled by to dawn and Buffy who were arguing in the living room and opened the door and walked straight into a chest.

Cordelia was walking behind Wesley when Wesley and willow both fell on her

"Oh god get off me" nshe screamed

Gunn and fred ran up behind her and helped her up. Angel stepped far enough up to the door to still be in the shadows.

"What are you guys doing here?"

He asked Cordy Wesley fred and gunn all looked at him then fred piped up

"We missed you so we came to stay for awhile Buffy and Dawn were at the door all cordy did was pick up her bags walk into the house and ask

"Where are we sleeping?"

Buffy looked at Angel with a very confused look on her face. Everyone followed cordy into the house all Angel could do was shrug and close the door behind him and Buffy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cordelia Chase walked into the Summers house and set her bags down with Wesley, Gunn and Fred right behind her. Angel grabbed Cordy's arm and pulled her into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Growled Angel

"Well geez mister I haven't had my blood yet today I'm so glad to see you to!" Cordy shot back

"I have a question... what are any of you doing here?" Buffy said trying to not sound as irritated as she was.

"Geez I thought you all would be happy to see us but I guess some people have not had there wheaties today or something!" Cordy stated

"Look Angel you're our friend and we came to support you….." Angel stopped her right there and looked at her.

"Cordy I appreciate you coming all the way to Sunnydale with the crew but what about the people in L.A who might need your help while I'm gone." Angel said looking to all of the AI team

"Angel my man don't worry about it I got George and the crew lookin after things" Gunn smiled very proud of himself.

Fred Burkle walked up to Buffy and stared at her for what seemed like minutes to Buffy was really only seconds.

"I'm sorry who are you and why do you keep staring at me like I have gangrene on my face"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Fred said in her cute little accent

"I've just never seen someone who's come back from the dead before not meanin to be rude or nothing you are very pretty by the way I can see what Angel likes about you I mean I thought Angel and Cordy were kyrumption but it's definitely you and Angel." Fred said smiling at Buffy

"Well thanks ummm… what was your name I need intros here." Buffy said looking to the two people she did not know

Angel looked at here and said "Well this is Gunn he used to run a gang in L.A that hunted Vampires but he works for me now and this is Fred the one I said was a whole nother story."

At that moment Xander and Anya walked in with Giles and Tara "What the hell is….." he did not even get to finish his sentence when Cordy ran at him.

"Xander it's so good to see you!"

Everyone looked at the hugging duo in a total look of shock while Anya just looked pissed.

"Hi Cordy umm… you can let go anytime now."

"Oh right sorry… hi Anya how are you?" not that she really cared

"Engaged to Xander and you?" Anya said getting all defensive

"Ok let's break up this fighting like grad school children your all adults here." Giles stated taking off his glasses to clean them.

Buffy grabbed Cordy's bag "All right lets find a place for everyone to stay." She said looking to Willow

_Oh boy isn't this gonna be fun___Buffy thought. Willow just looked at her smiled and shook her head. The door bell rang and Willow went to answer it sense everyone else seemed busy. Xander and Anya were now arguing about Cordy, Angel was talking to everyone else in the living room and Buffy was making room for people to sleep. Will grabbed the door and Yelled so everyone could here her

"Umm… does anyone own a green demon with red horns?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken me so long to update guys my life has been crazy lately but anyway without further a due here is chapter four

Angel looked at the houseful of people and wondered how this had gone from just him and Buffy and the scoobies to being the entire AI team as well. He was looking at everyone chatting when he heard Willow yell something about a green demon. All of a sudden a demon with red horns wearing a bright yellow silk suit came into the room

"Angel cakes!"

Next thing Angel knew the demon was on the floor with a bloody nose and Buffy was in fighting position ready to continue the hitting.

"Buffy no don't hit him, Lorne are you ok?"

Angel asked helping Lorne to his feet

"Yeah Angel cakes I'm fine but you were right that little filly really packs a punch."

Lorne said holding the cloth to his bleeding nose.

"I came because we have a little problem in the city of Angels and you guys might have to deal with it soon since the problem is on its way here."

Lorne looked at Angel who could not quite understand what he was meaning. Angel looked at Buffy then looked towards everyone else who was still chattering away at the new information they had just gotten.

"Everyone sit down and shut up for a minute ok let the green demony thing speak" Buffy said in her stern tone

"Thank you peach pie ok so does anyone here remember Darla the girl you brought to my club when she was all human then she got turned into evil vampress again and destroyed all those…"

"Lorne just get to the point" Angel said

"Ok well she is looking for you Angel cakes and she is destroyed a lot of L.A to find out you were here with little miss cutie there so little miss evil wants to kill the world is on her way to Sunnydale right now."

Buffy looked at Angel then ran upstairs. She burst into her room and pulled out her trunk of weapons

"Xander, Willow Grab the weapons from the trunk downstairs!" she said has she started pulling out stakes and crosses and her holy water the she armed herself with the one weapon she never forgot the cross Angel gave her the first night they met. Angel walked into the room and saw Buffy strapping up

"Hey hey it's gonna be ok" Angel said has he wrapped her in his arms she was shaking and Angel heard the quiet sobs of Buffy crying and felt her tears on his shirt.

Buffy looked at him and wiped the tears from her eyes

"She almost had me kill you last time then she almost killed me with two guns remember I cannot have her running this town all vamped and evil again I just want to find out what she wants from you then I want to stake her ok."

Angel watched as Buffy pushed him away grabbed all of her weapons then yell for Dawn to go get the back up.

"Look just go to his crypt and tell him Darla is back and that I need him here ok."

"But…. Buffy what about Ang…"

"Dawn just go ok!"

Angel watched as Buffy set the scoobies up and prepared them for battle. He noticed how much she had changed before it was always Giles who told everyone what to do but he was in England and it was all up to the new leader now and boy was she gorgeous barking orders at people Angel thought to himself as he smiled and walked down the stairs to ready his own troops.

…**..**

Darla walked off the bus and licked her lips she had eaten everyone on the bus except the bus driver who was now calling for help. The vampress rubbed her bulging belly and could not believe that she was back in Sunnyhell after all these years and all the bad memories that were here for her she was gonna make sure Angel, his little blonde cheerleader girlfriend and this town were gonna burn.

…**.**

Buffy was standing in the kitchen waiting to go out and hunt for the blonde vamp she was gonna finish off once and for all. Angel walked in carrying the dishes from everyone in the living room and saw Buffy standing at the sink staring out the window. He walked up and put his arms around her.

"Penny for your thoughts" He said wrapping her closer to him.

"I just cant help but wish my mom was here, having everyone around always made her so happy she even told me she was sorry for making you leave and for making me so miserable." Buffy said with a smile remembering right before she went in for her surgery her mom telling her she was not meant to be with Riley but with Angel.

Angel looked up at the stars finding it hard to believe Joyce summers would say anything nice about him.

"That's hard to believe, your mom never liked me" Angel said turning Buffy towards him

"That's not true she just did not know how to show it was all, but when she figured out it was you that would truly make me happy she told me to dump Riley that he was not as good for me as she once thought"

Angel looked at Buffy then engulfed her in a kiss. Buffy kissed him back with all the love she could muster.

"Awww bloody hell, get a room you two ,people and vampires eat in here you know!"

Spike stated. He hated how mushy those two were especially since he had been groiny with the slayer. Spike walked to the fridge to grab a cup of blood and saw how starry eyed the two lovers were as they walked out of the kitchen to join the others before the patrolling. Spike could not count how many times he wished she would look at him that way just once, he thought what they had shared had started to mean something to her but with the poof in the picture his slayer was never gonna look at him like that, and with a sad look and one more glance at the happy couple Spike walked out the door he would go hunt up Darla himself to prove to the slayer who loved her more.

"Well great grandsire you had better watch out cuz big bad is gonna kick your ass!" Spike said out loud to himself as he walked down the street.

_Next update with be soon hope you enjoyed this chapter plz review as your ideas and reviews will be helpful in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sorry this chapter was soo short but my next chapter is probably gonna be super long so it will make up for it! Also I noticed I made a mistake in chapter three and four where I had Giles there and then in chapter four he is not well he was supposed to be there but my computer crashed and I completely forgot I had him in the house so he is in England not in Sunnydale alright here is chapter 5 of my fanfic so what do you guys think so far plz review and let me know-Angel098756

Darla walked down the tunnels rubbing her belly and remembering all the good times she and the master had had here. She walked into what used to be the masters lair to find it more dark and dank then it used to be. It had been six years since the master and she herself had perished at the hands of the slayer and Angel and it still bothered her that the one she had loved like a father was gone.

"What are you doing here Darla?"

Darla whipped around to face the one who had called her name.

"Well well well if it isn't Drucilla's little pet."

Darla walked out from behind where the master's old thrown was. Spike caught one look at her stomach and started questioning what was going on.

"So what's the big scam this time Darla with you there always was one."

"Ya well where is the crazy one isn't she normally in front of you controlling you like a dog."

"That was a long time ago I don't even know where Dru is somewhere in Brazil I think but wait that was after she remade you wasn't it."

Darla snarled vamped out and attacked.

…**..**

Angel and Buffy were patrolling one of the many graveyards in Sunnydale hoping to find a trace of Darla.

"Well I think this is a bust I don't think she would be in the graveyard." Buffy said

Angel looked and started to think the same thing.

"She would want to go someplace familiar till she could get a hold of us, Darla would be biding her time waiting to pounce; she never did anything that was not coolly planned out first." Angel said he grabbed Buffy's arm and stopped for a moment.

Angel pointed to the mausoleum

"Isn't that where the master's layer used to be?"

Angel asked looking to Buffy who stood to look at it.

"I think you're right let's check it out." Buffy said and with that they walked into the building that held bad memories for both of them.

Angel and his slayer followed the tunnels into the master's old layer where they both heard a scream and someone fighting they ran through the rest of the tunnel and stumbled onto Spike getting his ass kicked by a very pregnant Darla.

"Spike!" Buffy screamed

Darla and the blonde vamp stopped fighting and all Darla did was smile

"Well I guess the slayer and her champion have found me ooo I'm so scared."

"I heard you were ripping apart L.A looking for me." Angel said not able to take his eyes off of her stomach.

"Ya you did this to me and I want it gone."

Buffy looked at Darla then at Angel

"Wait I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant" Buffy said looking at Angel

"They can't, what are you trying to pull Darla?" Angel snarled trying really hard not to vamp out.

"Well lover boy let me explain this in terms you might understand we had sex and somehow someone who is DEAD is now pregnant you figure it out!" Darla screamed towards Angel.

Buffy looked at Spike and Darla then grabbed Angel's arm and pulled him to the side.

"Look we may not like the situation but until we figure out what is going on she will have to come stay at the house we will put your crew up in a hotel and whether we like it or not we need to figure this out ok."

Before Angel could even answer Buffy went over to Darla and started walking her toward the Summers house.

Cordy sat on the couch staring out the bay window and thinking about a person she should not have been thinking about. She watched Xander and Anya walk up the walk and come in the house.

"Hey Cordy what's up?"

"Umm Xander, would I be able to talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, An can you give us a minute?" Xander asked

Anya looked at him, glared at Cordy

"Ok but don't be to long we were gonna have hot steamy sex remember" She said as she stomped up the stairs

Cordy looked at Xander for a minute and could not believe how grown up and handsome he truly was now.

"Ok Xander here it goes I want to try something to see about something… But I'm not gonna tell you what that something is I'm just gonna do it ok!"

Before Xander could say anything Cordy's mouth was on his and all of a sudden it seemed Xander's world made sense again. He kissed Cordy back and wrapped his arms around her and Cordy fell into the kiss. At that moment she knew she was still in love with Xander Harris.

**What is gonna happen is Anya gonna see them, Does Xander feel the same about Cordy tune in and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long I was super busy and had a little bit of boy trouble but it's all over now so I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Cordy pulled back from Xander and looked at him to see what his reaction might be.

But when she opened her eyes she got more then she thought Xander kissed her again told her they would talk about this tomorrow and went upstairs. Cordy stood there wondering what in the hell she had just done. Tara and Willow walked into the house and as they went to walk upstairs with their loads of witch craft books Willow noticed Cordy standing in the middle of the living room.

"Hey why don't you go up and start looking for that spell and I will be there in a minute ok." Willow said giving Tara her books. She walked into the living room and stood in front of Cordy

"Umm Cordy are you ok?" Willow said waving her hand in front of Cordy's face

Cordy came out of her trance like state and said

"Ya Will I'm fine umm…. I have to go out for a bit ok."

"Umm… Sure me and Tara are just trying to work a spell to fix Angel's curse so we will be upstairs if you need anything ok!"

And with that Cordy grabbed her coat and her jeep keys and headed out the door.

Xander had walked upstairs and Anya grabbed him and pulled him into Willow's bedroom.

"So what did your ex have to say?" She asked sweetly

"Nothing we just talked. Anya we have to talk."

Anya sat on Willows bed she had a really bad feeling about where this talk was gonna go.

Willow walked up the stairs has Cordy walked out the door and ran into Tara

"Okay… What are you doing standing in the hall, I mean sure you don't live with me in that bedroom anymore but that doesn't mean…"

Tara smiled "No Will its not that its just I think someone is in our room there is some arguing going on"

Dawn came out of her room and saw Tara and Willow

"Xander and Anya should learn not to yell so much geez!" she said has she bounced downstairs.

Willow opened the door and saw Anya sitting on the bed crying and Xander walking towards the door

"Look An I'm sorry…. I gotta go Will" as he walked past Willow to head outside. Willow ran after Xander to find out what had happened while Tara walked up to Anya.

"What happened Anya?"

"Xxxaaannndderr dosennn't knnnooww iiiff hhee wants to marry me annnymooorrreee!" Anya said has she started crying harder all Tara could do was sit on the bed and hug her friend.

Xander was walking to his car when Willow grabbed his arm

"Hey what the heck was that all about?" She asked

"Look Will I just don't know if I want to marry Anya anymore."

"But what's happened since this morning when you were picking out wedding stuff?"

"Willow as my best friend if I tell you something you can not and I repeat can not tell Anya!"

"Ok Xander you're scaring me what's up?"

"I kissed Cordelia… Or she kissed me anyway I don't how it happened but it did and I think I'm still in love with her."

"Whoa"

"So I'm just gonna go think something's through when the Buffster and dead boy get back fill them in ok."

And with that he climbed into his car and headed to a place to think.

Cordy was standing at the meeting place in front of the blown up high school. She remembered sitting here four years ago just after they had defeated the mayor things had been simpler back then. She and Xander had gotten back to being just friends and things were good.

"Why did I have kiss him I couldn't have just kept my stupid feelings to myself?"

"Cuz that would not be the Cordy we all know and love now would it." Xander said startling her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well this is normally my thinking spot but I guess I can share."

"This is where you and I have the most memories… And you come here to think? What does Anya think about that?"

"She doesn't know… Cordy I've been thinking about that kiss and I don't think I can marry Anya."

"Xander don't say that you're just…"

"I'm not anything Cordy except for I'm still in love with you but I don't think it can work between us again I mean I know I hurt you last time…"

Before he could even say one word Cordy's lips were on his. Xander wrapped his arms around her and fell into the kiss. As the reunited couple kissed in front of the old Sunnydale high a wolf's howl could be heard in the distance.

"I'm not too sure about this place." Fred said licking her ice cream cone

"What do you mean Fred?" Gunn asked

"Well I just get funny vibes from this place!" she said with an exaggerated shiver

Well that's because Sunnydale is the centre of mystical convergence or more commonly known has a hellmouth." Wesley said coming up behind Gunn

"Speaking of which I need to go back to the house and help Willow and Tara will you guys be ok?"

"Yeah English we will be fine go play with your books."

"Ok then see you later Fred"

As Wesley headed back to the house Gunn grabbed Fred's hand and went for a stroll in the park.

Angel and Buffy walked Darla up to the front door. They went into the house and noticed Darla was not following.

"I need an invite remember vampire!"

"But you did have an invite, we did not know how to uninvited vampires when you were invited." Buffy stated

"Yes but then I turned to dust which means invite is done, then I came back human and got turned all vampy again so I need a new invite." Darla said

"Ok well I will only invite you in if you don't go all homicidal on everyone, and if you try to bite anyone in my household be warned I will stake you pregnant or not." Buffy said.

"Fine I understand the rules can I come in now my feet are killing me."

"Fine come in Angel take her and put her on the couch till we can figure out a bed for her."

Dawn came out of the kitchen and looked at Buffy.

"What the hell is that succubus doing in mom's house?"

"Dawn wait a minute you don't understand…"

"No your right I don't understand how can you let her back in this house after she almost killed mom!"

"Dawn I need to talk to you in the kitchen now!"

She dragged Dawn into the kitchen and hugged her.

"Hey I don't like this anymore then you do but Dawn… She could be pregnant for real which means that child is Angel's we have to figure this out and we have to keep an eye on her ok."

Dawn just nodded and hugged Buffy back Angel walked into the kitchen with Xander and Cordy following behind him.

"Ok why the hell is dead girl pregnant?" Xander said looking shocked.

"Angel I thought you told me nothing happened with Darla" Cordy said looking angry

"And why would you care if anything happened between Angel and Darla Cordy?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Look this isn't about me Buffy this is about the very pregnant vampire in the living room with everyone else."

"Nope actually everyone else is in the kitchen with you guys!" Wesley pointed out "We need to talk to you, Fred and I were doing some research with Willow and Tara and we came across a prophecy it talks about something called the tro-clan and it's supposed to be the scourge of human kind."

"So you're saying if Darla is pregnant that my kid could be the destroyer of the world?"

"Unfortunately that's exactly what we are saying." Wesley said looking down at the books.

Angel was about to tell Wesley where to shove his prophecy when all of a sudden the heard a scream come from the living room.

Angel ran in grabbed Darla and threw her across the room, he grabbed the cloth that was on the floor and held it to Dawn's neck and carried her to the couch.

"I was just trying to make her comfortable he back was hurting so I was getting her more pillows and then she just attacked me" Dawn said her eyes starting to tear up.

"Its ok sweetie you will be fine!" Buffy said coming to Angel's side.

"Ummm guys where did Darla go?" Xander asked cautiously

All of a sudden Cordy shut her eyes grabbed her head and Angel Wesley and Gunn ran towards her. They reached her before she hit the floor and Buffy and the gang were confused has to why Cordy was having a seizer.

"Cordy your ok just tell us what you saw." Angel said taking her towards the empty chair in the living room.

"I see an arcade fun house full of kids… Oh god Angel you have to hurry and get there she is gonna kill a kid!" Cordy said taking the Tylenol and drinking water that Fred had brought her.

"Xander take her upstairs and put her in my room, Willow take care of Dawn." Buffy said grabbing her sword has Angel grabbed his and headed out the door.

Xander helped Cordy up the stairs and laid her on Buffy's bed.

"Ok what the hell happened down there?" Xander asked

"I have visions from the PTB I inherited them from Doyle when he died they are super painful because I'm not half demon so they hurt me more then they did Doyle but I get visions to help people they actually make me a useful part of a group instead of just being the person nobody really wants there!" Cordy said hiding her face so Xander could not see tears starting to run down her face.

"Well I'm gonna let you rest I need to talk to Anya and figure everything out then I will come check on you ok." He stated kissing her on the top of the head then walking out the door.

Has soon as he left Cordy burst into tears she hated hiding the fact that she knew the visions were doing her more damage then the others knew.

…

\

Back in L.A a demon named SaJan was doing a spell around a huge slab of rock. When he finished the spell the earth started to shake and he anticipated for the moment to happen. Disappointed when nothing happened he started walking away but as soon has he turned his back the rock broke and a man was left in the rubble.

"Don't try and get up to fast you've been away for 200 years it might take you a minute" SaJan said putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

The man stood up and looked at SaJan

"Where is Angelus?" He asked with a deep need for revenge running through him.

"Don't worry Holtz you will have your revenge but first you must catch up on what you have missed the last two hundred years then we will find Angelus!"

Holts walked out of the rubble and followed SaJan down a tunnel.

…**.**

Darla was walking around the fun house full of children when she heard a young boy calling out for his mom.

"Have you lost your mommy?"

The boy nodded his head.

"Well how about we look for her together." Darla said grabbing the boy's hand

"Well aren't you brave."

Darla whipped her head around and looked at a woman walking with her daughter.

"Excuse me?" Darla said in her sweetest voice.

"Well I mean taking one out to play when you're almost ready to pop with the other one."

Darla looked at the woman and smiled

"What can I say I love children I could just eat them up!" she said walking away with the young boy.

She walked him to a dark little corner and looked around.

"Is your mommy over here?"

"I don't think so" said the little boy

"Why don't you check again?"

The boy turned away for a second then looked at Darla and started screaming as Darla went for his neck. Angel punched her in the face then told the little boy to run. Everyone started screaming and running when the saw Darla fly across the room and land on an arcade game. Angel grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall with Buffy watching from behind.

"Well aren't you a smart one you can't choke someone who is already dead" Darla said laughing like a crazy person.

All of a sudden Angel backed off looking confused Darla's face went back to human like and she started hitting him

"Just make it stop I'm so hungry I just want the hunger to stop" Darla said crying and still beating on Angel. Buffy was about to step in when Angel just started hugging her.

"Darla shhh its ok I know why you're craving purer and purer blood our child has a soul it has a soul Darla."

"No not my child!" She screamed has she started crying Buffy walked up to Angel.

"We should get her back to the house before people start asking questions!" Buffy said she could not help but be super jealous that Darla was with child, and not just with any child with Angel's child. She could still remember how sad he looked when he said he could never have kids when they were in the grave yard looking for the Gorch brothers.

She looked over at Darla and Angel as they walked into the house and watched him help her up the stairs into Willows room.

Cordy came out of Buffy's room and watched Angel help Darla into Willow's.

Angel came out of the room after getting Darla all settled and saw Cordy standing in the hall with her arms crossed.

"So I want to know why you told me nothing happened between you to Angel I thought we were friends!"

"Cordy I was in a bad place I had just fired you guys and thought the whole world was doomed so I figured what the hell."

Buffy came upstairs with a cup of blood for Darla and heard the conversation going on between Angel and Cordelia

"Ok Cordelia I'm gonna ask this one more time and if I don't get an answer this time I'm gonna start beating it out of you ok… Why do you care so much about what happened between Darla and Angel?"

Cordy looked at Buffy and just stared she really needs to get over this jealous high school bit she thought.

"OK I cared because I thought I might have had feelings for him but I don't I'm in love with Xa….someone else so I'm caring right now has a friend!"

Satisfied with the answer Buffy walked into her mother's old room and shut the door.

Angel stared at Cordy for a minute then gave her a little flattered smile the walked into the bedroom where Buffy and Darla were waiting.

Angel closed the door and looked at Buffy and Darla

"Angel we need to see what is in there exactly?"

"Umm little problem cheerleader girl I've gone to every shaman on the planet and medicine man and nobody could tell me a damn thing so how do you propose we do that?" Darla snarled

At that moment Willow came into the room to check on things and Darla started screaming in pain.

"Angel go grab the car we have to get her to the hospital we have a way to see what's in there!"

…**..**

The Gang lead Darla into the hospital and put her into an empty examination room. Fred and Willow ran in with an ultra sound machine and told Darla to lie down. It took a minute for the girls to find the thing that was inside of Darla but when they did all everyone heard through out the room was a very loud thump, thump of the child's heart beat. Darla looked at the screen with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. That was her baby in there she thought and there was not a soul who was gonna hurt her child.

"Umm guys sorry to break up this love fest but we have company!" Dawn said looking up at the hordes of vampires in the room. The gang looked up and backed away to surround Darla.

"We want the sacred child" the head vamp said

"If you think you're touching my kid…." Darla started

"We need to kill all of you to nourish the mother and the sacred one…"

"Well now I do like the sound of that" said Darla as she started walking towards the vamps.

"Then we shall kill the mother once the child is born." Stated the vampires in unison

"The hell with….. Hey what the…" Darla said as Fred's arm was around her throat and a scalpel pointed straight at her stomach.

"Keep back or I will kill your so called sacred one" Fred said with a voice that didn't seem to be hers.

Angel, Gunn, and Wesley all looked at her like she had lost it when Lorne leaned over to Angel and whispered

"Its ok I get the feeling nothing can harm Jr when he is in the womb."

The cult of vamps looked at Lorne and Darla glared at him

"Good job u moron vamps have super hearing so they sure know now"

The cult of vamps smiled with an evil glint in their eyes and attacked

Angel and Buffy stood back to back kicking out and punching the vamps that came their way. Cordelia grabbed a bed pan ad started hitting the vamps with it Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Wes were all fighting figuring they could handle it Dawn and Xander grabbed Darla and ran.

While they were in the Angel's car driving back to the Summers house Dawn looked behind them just has Darla started screaming in pain. "Um Xander I think Darla is going into labour" "What" Xander said with an extremely freaked out look on his face he whipped out his cell and speed dialled Buff's number "Come on Come on pick up…. Buffy are you guys al right ….. Yeah Dawn and I are fine we have Darla with us yes listen Darla just went into labour… yes I realize well we are in the back ally right behind the Bronze yes well I think you guys should hurry cuz we have company" Xander said staring at the four big uglies that were coming towards them.

Dawn and Xander got out of the car to try and help Darla but she screamed and sent both Xander and Dawn flying in different directions. Then noticing both of them were out cold Darla jumped in the car and took off.

Buffy and Angel pulled up to the unconscious pair and Buffy jumped out to check on her. Angel ran over to Xander and shook him awake "Xander, hey Xander wake up…. Where is Darla?" Xander put his hand to his head and tried to sit up "I….Don't… Know she took off in your car" That was all he was able to say before he passed out again

"Angel go find Darla I will get these guys home ok…Go" Buffy shouted has she bent down to pick up Dawn and put her in the car.

Angel took off following his sire's scent and when he finally found her sitting on a rooftop looking at the view and rubbing her stomach he thought he was finally seeing what Darla would look like if thee soul of their child would have actually been hers instead of just being temporally inside of her.

"You always did love a view" Angel said walking towards her

Darla just sat there staring at the world "Look at it. Listen to it. Can you smell it? This world! This horrible world! Why would anyone want to bring a baby into it?"

Angel walked closer to her "To make it better maybe!"

Darla looked at him "Or to destroy it finally"

Angel shook his head "Why is it everyone insists on planning my son's future before he is even born"

Darla looked at Angel "Alright then, how's this? It doesn't have a future. Not with me."

Angel looked up in shock "Darla..."

"Angel, I can't have this baby."

"What?"

"I can't let it out. I-I can't."

"Okay, not sure you have a lot of choice in the matter..."

"Look, I know. It wants to come out. I can feel it. It's ready. It's just - I can't let it. I can't let because... because..."

"You love it."

"Completely. I love it completely. I-I-I don't think I've ever loved anything as much as this life that's inside of me."

"Well - you've never loved anything, Darla."

"That's true. Four hundred years and I never did - till now. - I don't know what to do."

"Well, you-you'll do the only thing that you can do. - You'll have it. You'll have it and then..."

"What? We'll raise it?"

"Why not?"

"It's impossible."

"This whole thing is impossible, Darla, but its happening."

"What do I have to offer a child, a human child, besides ugly death?"

"Darla."

"You know it's true."

"No. What I do know is that you love this baby, our baby. You've bonded with it. You've spent nine months carrying it, nourishing it..."

"No. No, I haven't been nourishing it. I haven't given this baby a thing. I'm dead. It's been nourishing me. These feelings that I'm having, they're not mine. They're coming from it."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do! We both do. Angel, I don't have a soul. It does. And right now that soul is inside of me, but soon, it won't be and then..."

"Darla..."

"I won't be able to love it. I won't even be able to remember that I loved it. I want to remember." Darla said tears rolling down her face now. Angel walked up and held her in his arms has she cried.

Angel walked into Buffy's house with Darla who was in utter pain now "we have to take her upstairs" Angel said has Darla sat on an extra chair in the living room.

"Uh, Ya put her in Willows room for now." Dawn said

Angel helped Darla up and took her upstairs to Willows room but when Dawn looked down that's when she saw the blood.

Buffy, Willow, Fred ,Wes and Gunn were sitting in the kitchen watching Lorne talk to the girls who would put a spell on the house so there could be no violence by human or demon in the house.

"Ok Fredykins try it now." Fred slapped Gunn in the face and looked at Lorne "Nope still not working"

Buffy looked at these people and then looked at Willow "We need to go check on Angel and Darla" she said has she started heading towards the stairs. When she got there she heard "Try it now!" "Slap" then she saw a flash of light and heard "Yup it works" shaking her head Buffy went up the stairs and went into the bedroom that used to be her mothers.

Back downstairs Lorne looked up from what he was doing then told everyone to run and ran up the stairs everyone followed him and ran into the room Darla was in ad started helping Angel and Buffy get Darla out of the window. When everyone had managed to get out of the house they heard a loud boom and saw the house go up in flames laying Darla on the grass in the rain Willow and the gang ran to get the car Cordelia and Buffy stayed by Angel's side with Darla he looked down at her with a smile.

"He's dying isn't he?" Darla asked

"No our boy will be fine" Angel said with tears in his eyes

"Who did this to the house" Buffy asked looking from Darla to Angel hoping one of them would know something.

"It was Holtz I saw him standing outside" Angel said looking at Darla

"Holtz….. What we did to him that's why we are going to lose our boy doesn't seem so funny now does it we killed his family now we are losing ours its not unjust is it"

"Don't think like that it's gonna be ok" Angel said looking at Buffy with the saddest look she had ever seen him give.

"This child Angel it's the one good thing we ever did together" Angel held Darla's hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's the only good thing make sure you tell him that" She said has she used her free hand to grab a loose piece of wood that had landed beside her when the house exploded

Angel opened his eyes just in time to see Darla stake herself has the dust of the hand he was holding settled Buffy Angel and Cordelia saw the baby lying in the wet grass. Buffy passed Angel her jacket to put the baby in just has The rest of the Team all in Angel and Xander's cars stopped to pick up the remaining three. Holtz was standing on the back porch of the now smouldering house and watched has Angel picked up his son and started to walk towards the vehicles. SaJan appeared behind Holtz `What are you waiting for now is your chance kill him get your revenge do it now!"

"She sacrificed herself for the child maybe I was wrong maybe Angelus and Darla had changed their ways." "What does that matter they are still the monsters that killed your family do it now."

Holtz looked at SaJan and said "Now is not the time we will strike when the timing is right" and with that he walked off of the property with Buffy's burning house behind him. Has Holtz was walking away there was a glow of yellow eyes in the bushes that seemed to be following him.

**So what's gonna happen and what was following Holtz the next chapter will revel more secrets so keep reading and if you like the story please review if you have any ideas on how I could make this story a little better let me know and they could end up in the next chapter-Angel098756**

587 785 8559587 785 8559


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Buffy and the gang pulled up to the mansion. Getting out of the vehicle Buffy followed Angel into the mansion making sure she got everything out of the car they had picked up for the baby. When they got everyone into the mansion Dawn, Willow, Tara and Cordy were all fawning over the baby but Angel would not let anyone hold him or touch him.

"Ok who the hell was that and why did he just blow up my house?" Buffy stated in a very stern voice

Angel looked up at her apologetically "His name was Holtz about two hundred years ago me and Darla heard about a man who killed vampires well we decided to find where he lived so we could kill him. Well when we got there he was out on a hunt we ended up killing his wife and baby and we turned his daughter he had tried to kill us ever since."

Buffy looked extremely confused "Ok if this guy was around two hundred years ago how is he still alive is he demon, vamp what?"

"From what I was able to gather from him blowing up your house was that he was brought back by a demon to get his vengeance on us." Angel said trying to calm down a now crying baby

Cordy came up to stand beside Angel "Look this is all fine and dandy now but we are gonna have way more issues soon."

Xander looked at her "What are you talking about Cordy?"

"Well think about it a baby born of two vampires how common is that every demon cult and bad guy in the world is gonna be after this kid!" Cordy said looking at Buffy

"She's right um green guy…" Buffy said looking at Lorne

"The name is Lorne dollface."

"Ok Lorne is there any protection spells that you would know of?"

"I will contact the ladies see what they can do" Lorne said taking off to make some calls

"Willow I want you to be on that as well we are not letting anyone get near this child!"

"Me and Tara are on it." Willow said following Lorne.

Angel sat on the couch holding his child he could not stop staring at this little thing that he had a part in creating

"He is beautiful" Buffy said sitting next to Angel

Angel looked at Buffy and how she was smiling at the little one

"Do you want to hold him?"

Nodding her head Angel handed the baby to Buffy. Dawn walked back into the sitting area with Xander and saw Buffy and Angel sitting together with the baby.

"They look like the perfect family don't they?" Dawn said smiling

Xander looked at them wondering how he could be against their relationship for so long when he could see Buffy truly happy and smiling for the first time in years.

"We have a huge problem" Spike said walking in a disrupting the picture Xander and Dawn were watching.

Willow and Tara came running in with Lorne behind them.

"We won't have much time with those sorcerers out there and all of their power coming from the moon we have maybe two to three hours before they get through our defences!"

Angel jumped up and noticed everyone come running back into the mansion and looking out the windows he saw why. There were a lot of vehicles outside a couple vans with blacked out windows a few bikers and some vamps just standing out there. Lorne walked up to Angel and as nonchalantly as possible put a note in his pocket.

"It's really sad that the only place I can get any peace and quiet to sleep was in the broom closet" Lorne said walking away

A couple hours later Buffy and the gang were getting ready to defend the mansion for when the defences finally failed. Angel came down the stairs with a duffle bag and the baby in his arms.

Buffy and the gang stopped what they were doing and Cordy spoke up.

"Angel what the hell are you doing?"

"Those things are after my son so I'm getting my son out of here." Angel said grabbing a couple bottles out of the fridge."

"Angel don't do this again stay fight we will get through this!"

Gunn walked up to him "I knew we should not have come with you now your just gonna leave us all here to die while you and that thing that should not even be here just go and live happy little lives."

Angel zipped up the duffle and walked towards the door "Sorry guys but this guy is my number one and I'm not gonna stay and watch those things get their grimy hands on my kid!"

And with that he was out the door and heading to his car.

**Somewhere in Sunnydale**

Lilah Morgan walked into the abandoned house that Wolfram and Heart had recently purchased and walked up to Gavin and their boss Linwood.

"He is on the run sir we have our teams following him as we speak."

"He abandoned his team, well that's something I never suspected" Linwood said watching the cameras they had set up at Angel's mansion.

Lilah's phone rang and she looked up at Linwood "Um Sir we have an issue."

"Don't tell me that Lilah the senior partners are not going to like hearing that!"

"It turns out it was all an act everyone who was chasing Angel and the child are dead." Lilah said looking kind of scared

Linwood looked at her and Gavin "How did they die?"

Lilah looked at gavin and Linwood and said in a voice almost to impressed "He blew them up in an old mine shaft sir."

**Sunnydale Hospital**

Buffy walked out with the doctor holding the baby. The doctor looked at the group in the waiting room

"He is fine we gave him all his shots you're a very lucky mom" The doctor said

Buffy smiled and almost corrected her but instead she just looked at the baby and said "Thanks I like to think so!"

"Ok so all we need is his first name for his birth certificate." The doctor said with a pen in her hand ready to write it down

"His name is Conner!" Angel said as he walked into the waiting room to stand beside Buffy

"Ok Conner Angel thank you so much Mr. Angel." She said as she walked away

Buffy passed Conner to Angel "He is fine, they put me down as his mother I hope that's ok!"

Angel looked at her "Of course that's ok I would not have it any other way, did you guys get the stroller?"

Gunn came up with Fred right behind "We got the the best the least amount of money could buy" he said with a smile on his face. Angel set Conner into the stroller and with his girlfriend beside him and all of his friends behind him they head for the mansion.

**Wolfram and Heart offices in L.A**

Linwood and Gavin were going over the tapes they had gotten from Angel's place "See there the green guy could hear your cameras so see go in on that shot he puts a note in Angel's pocket and tells him about them in the broom closet which is the only place we didn't have cameras!"

At that moment Angel burst into the office and grabbed Linwood

"My son has a little scratch on his check." picking up a letter opener Angel cuts Linwood's cheek "Now you do to consider yourself his godfather anything happens to him happens to you, oh and you better start a good college fund I have my heart set on Notre Dame!" and with that Angel walked out. Lilah ran up dabbing Linwood's cheek with a napkin "Get off me" Linwood yells glaring at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in chapters I have been so busy and then I got writers block until I read an amazing fanfic by Arturscamelot so thanks so much for getting my muse going again since I made you guys wait so long this chapter is extra-long and to catch you all up right now we are in season three of Angel and season six of buffy in between all the stuff that has happened with holt and I added some of the trio in her as well PLEASE REVIEW as they keep me wanting to finish this story so without any further interruptions her is the long awaited chapter 8- Angel098756**

Buffy sat in a rocking chair holding Conner this kid did not want to sleep, she and her friends had tried everything and Buffy was about to start crying herself. Angel needed to get back soon for there seemed to be no end in sight for Conner's crying. Dawn walked into Angel's room with a present she got for the baby a really cute rattling teddy bear she hoped it would help calm the baby down.

Angel walked through the mansion door with Lorne, Gunn, and Wes following close behind he hoped they had everything they needed for the baby. The last time he had been around one was when his sister was born and that was in the 1700's Angel was pretty sure things had changed since then.

Angel looked at Willow who was hard at work with Tara trying to figure out not only how to bind his soul but also how to deal with the Holt problem as well as squash these guys that had been giving Buffy trouble lately who called themselves the Trio.

"Hey has anyone seen Buffy?" Angel asked looking around.

Tara looked up from her books "I'm pretty sure she is upstairs with Conner".

Angel nodded a thanks to Tara and headed up the stairs. When he walked into his room he saw what in his world he considered the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Buffy was sitting in his chair holding Conner and staring out the window. He thought he would never see this, his slayer holding his son it was a miracle in its self and he was not going to question it. Angel walked up to Buffy and kissed her head

"How is my new little man?" He asked kneeling down in front of her and the baby.

"He finally drifted off Conner would not stop crying. This is gonna sound so messed and it kinda wigged me out Spike came up here to see if I needed anything and he was all vampy cuz he was eating, but as soon as Conner saw Spike's vamp face he calmed right down and went to sleep!" Buffy said looking at Angel.

"Well that's sort of understandable Buffy he is the kid of two vampires it comforts him that's all" Angel said looking at Conner's sleeping face.

"Did you get everything, I mean if your setting up shop in Sunnydale we need to get a room set up in the mansion for the baby."

"I believe we did Wes and Lorne picked the room right across the hall and are setting up the crib and the other things we bought. Why don't you go umm see if you can put Conner down and see how things are going I'm gonna go check and see what everyone else is up to."

Buffy looked at Angel "You're not even gonna hold him Angel come on you can't be scared of your own child!"

"I'm not scared I just don't want to wake him when you come down bring the monitor and I will be on Conner duty for the rest of the night." And with that angel kissed her forehead and headed downstairs.

Willow looked up and saw Angel coming into the living room of the mansion.

"Angel! How is Conner doing?" She said walking over towards him

"He is good finally asleep Buffy is just putting him down and she will be down here."

"So dead boy you have a kid that's a new one." Xander said coming out of the kitchen

"Ya Xander I guess I do, do you mind if we talk outside in the garden maybe." Xander looked confused but nodded in agreement "willow I'll be right back umm… to talk about that thing don't say anything to Buffy ok." Willow smiled as Angel and Xander stepped out into the garden.

Walking back towards he love and the computer Willow grabbed Tara's hand and kissed her,

"What was that for?" Tara asked leaning her forehead to Willow's

"It's for taking a second chance on me and for helping me out with all the researchy stuff and just for letting me love you!" Willow said touching her lips lightly to Tara's

"Anyway" she said looking back at the computer screen "I think I found the spell to bind Angel's soul we will need to find a place to perform the spell because he doesn't want Buffy to know until it's done so he can surprise her with it."

Tara looked up from the book she was reading on Holt "Ok but wont the magic shop be closed we don't know where Anya ran off to after she talked to me and Xander broke up with her."

"Anya will be at the magic shop it's like her comfort zone. She has that strange obsession with money and it comforts her to look at it. We can go get all the ingredients now and be back hopefully before Xander and Angel decide to kill each other." Willow grabbed her bag and with Tara following behind went to get the stuff she needed to finally make Angel and Buffy as happy as she was.

Xander leaned against the wall wondering what the hell dead boy could possibly want to talk to him about. "So what is it Angel are you gonna tell me you missed me or are you gonna try and kill me again cuz I would really like to be warned if you're planning on punching me."

"I'm not going to hit you Xander I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I know you have never liked me for some reason which still escapes me and I have never been fond of you cuz you were always all over Buffy, but I want to stay here and make things right with Buffy and you're seeing Cordelia again so we are pretty much stuck with each other, so I guess what I'm trying to say is I wanna call a truce if that's ok with you?"

Xander looked at Angel and realized he was being serious "well I guess if it makes everything better for the gang we can call a truce but don't think for a second this makes me like you I just don't want to put up with glares from Buffy and Cordy." And with that Angel felt better and started back into the mansion.

"Do you think Willow will get jelly donuts but I guess that doesn't matter cuz you can't eat them anyway dead boy!"

"I told you not to call me that." Angel growled but smiled underneath knowing he and Xander were good. Xander followed behind smiling Angel might not be one of his friends but they could put up with each other as long as Angel was around.

Cordelia stood there watching Buffy put Conner down. "Well I must say this is a sight I never in a million years thought I would see."

Buffy covered Conner with a Blanket and grabbed the baby monitor "Oh Cordelia ever the conversationalist what's up."

"Just came up to let you know we are having a meeting in 20 min so I'm trying to find everyone I never realized how big this place really is then gain I was never in it before now." Cordy said looking confused. Buffy looked at her strangely and walked out with Cordy following on her heels. When Buffy got downstairs she noticed Lorne and Wes looking on his laptop on how to put together the change table Cordy walked from behind her to go sit by Xander on the couch who now had Cordy giggling like a crazy person, she saw Angel and Spike arguing how to install and if to install Spike's TV and in the corner Gunn and Fred were trying to read one of Wesley's books and were laughing at something or another, but she did not see Willow or Tara anywhere and just as she was about to ask Angel where they were Willow walked in the door whispered something to Angel and went to sit with Tara on the couch. This was going to be the first official Scooby/A.I meeting and it was gonna be a long one.

**The Trio's Lair**

Jonathan did not like what was happening Warren was starting to get to out of control. He knew at first the Trio was created to just have some fun and to mess with the slayer but now it was just wrong Warren had killed Katrina is ex and Andrew was his little butt monkey just following him around. He knew he should just go to the police or to Buffy and turn Warren in. The slayer had helped him so much Jonathan knew he would not even be alive today if she hadn't talked him out of killing himself or stopped the number of demons that had attacked the school including the mayor. Could Jonathan really just turn his back on his friends the first real friends he has ever had sadly the answer was no and now Warren was planning for them to rob an armored vehicle which would make them all the more rich.

**Somewhere In Sunnydale**

Holt watched his new recruits train and saw how much passion his new pet had. The poor girl had lost her twin sister to vampires and now Justine was fighting for his cause. That girls had so much anger and power he was growing to love her. He was sure if his daughter had lived she would have been like Justine. Holt knew he had the plan; he had the crew now he just needed to put it into action.

Justine was training she knew Holt was watching and when she staked the vamp she smiled towards him and went to sit with the others. Holt had a plan to attack the vampire that had killed his family, she still wasn't clear on when or where it happened but he deserved revenge just like she did. The plan was simple make sure they were out of that place on Crawford street sneak in steal the child then escape to Montana, the vampire would grieve and that little girl he had with him would die but Holt and her would go and would be their own family the kind she could be proud of.

"So when does the plan happen?" Justine said looking at Holt

**The Trio's Lair**

"The plan happens tonight" Warren said looking at the armored vehicle. He had the orbs and knew he was now more powerful than the slayer nobody was gonna stop them now.

**The Mansion**

"Ok so here is what we know, we have this Holt guy who is after Angel and we have the Trio who likes to be creepy stalkers and not only mess with my life but watch while they do it. So the question is who do we take out first." Buffy said looking at the crowd

"Well Tara and I were able to decrypt the papers you got from Warren's place a while ago and it turns out they are planning the heist tonight so probably best to tackle them first." Willow pulled up the plans from where they were gonna be so Buffy and Angel could stop them.

"Ok trio duty sounds good to me Angel be ready to go Wes I want you up in Conner's room and the rest of you just stay on watch ok we will be back." Buffy said grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

Angel looked around the corner "Well there they bare what's the plan?"

Buffy walked towards the car and Angel started to follow her "Ok good plan!"

Buffy walked up to the armored car where Warren and the other two were filling bags

"Is this your bank?" Warren looked up startled and saw the slayer and a big tall guy standing next to her "Cuz if not, there's gonna be a fee for that!" with that she ran up and body kicked Warren Angel ran up threw a few punches to his face Warren got up picked up Angel like he was a rag doll and tossed him into a nearby wall

"I was wondering when super bitch would show up and you brought a new little dog with you!" Warren said looking at Angel who was back on his feet and standing next to Buffy.

"You really have a problem with strong women don't you?" Buffy asked

"Nothing I can't handle" Warren said punching the slayer he whipped around hitting Angel and sent him flying. Buffy did a spiral kick to Warren's face his hand caught her mid kick and sent her crashing into the turned over truck.

"Seem a little off, bad day?" Warren said with a smirk

"It's getting better!" Buffy said and she and Angel started hitting him from both sides. Warren is strong but not strong enough to take on both of them at once.

Buffy grabs a door off of the vehicle and slams it into Warren it's seemed like he was down for the count. Warren burst up and attacked Angel blocked his attempts Buffy looked at Warren what the heck was up with this guy nothing seemed to faze him.

"Wow that almost hurt kitten!" Warren said standing up cracking his neck and smiling. Angel was pissed nobody talked to Buffy like that Angel went up and punched Warren only to have his hand be crushed when Warren grabbed it then the last thing Angel saw was Warren smirk as he chucked him into a pile of boards.

"Your boyfriend is pretty strong what is he like a wannabe slayer." Warren said smugly walking towards Buffy, but before he got a chance to swing Jonathan jumped on Buffy's back like a crazy person.

"Break the orbs they make him strong break the orbs in the pouch and it will make the strength go away" Jonathan whispered in her ear before Buffy tossed him like a rag doll.

"Wow sparky didn't think you had it in you. Know bitch back to your boyfriend I think with him unconscious I will kill him now." Warren said walking towards an unconscious Angel he picked up a metal rod and shoved it into the place Angel's heart should have been.

When he turned around to say something to the slayer Angel jumped up grabbed him by the throat and growled "That was not nice now why would you do that oh right you're a bad guy." Angel said all vampy.

"You're not human? Really Buffy you're dating a vampire that's just not normal." Warren stated trying to breath he was just about to break free when Buffy ran up grabbed the pouch at his side and smashed the orbs into the ground. Angel dropped the boy who no longer had the power to defend himself.

Warren stripped off his jacket reveling a jet pack hitting the button it ignited "This isn't over you stupid little girl I'm smarter and you will not get the best of me again" and with that he flew into the air.

Buffy watched with a seriously confused look "This round to you slayer but we will be back" Andrew said stripping off his jacket and flying up then he ran into a leaning pillar bringing him back down to the ground. Hearing police sirens Buffy stood there watching Jonathan and Andrew get cuffed and put into a police car "I can't believe you guys were gonna leave me to take the blame." Jonathan said while being pushed into the police car.

"Well that was fun lets never do it again" Buffy said grabbing Angel's hand and heading back towards the mansion.

**The Mansion**

Holt hoisted Justine up the wall onto the second floor of the mansion. Justine climbed up through the window and slowly started walking down the hall. She heard voices and slid close to the wall checking every room she passed by looking for the nursery. Finally the third door down she walked quietly into the baby's room and noticed someone sitting in the rocking chair asleep she went up behind the figure put her hand over his mouth and slit his throat. Justine walked towards the crib grabbed Conner walked out the door and headed out the window.

Minutes later Angel and Buffy walked through the doors of the mansion. Buffy said hello to everyone and started heading upstairs to change when she noticed Wes heading downstairs "Oh hey Wes how is…" Buffy started to ask when she noticed he was severely bleeding from the throat and yelled for Angel to call 911. Angel came running up the stairs and looked at Wes handed Buffy his cell phone and ran to Conner's room noticing the baby was gone Angel walked out of the mansion he was now a vamp on a mission and it was going to be Holt or him but whoever got in his way would suffer his wrath.

Buffy watched as the EMT's put Wes in the ambulance Cordy and Fred were going with him so he wouldn't be alone. Buffy walked back into the mansion and headed over to Willow "Ok we need to find out where Holt went and we need to find out now or Angel could fly off the handle!"

"Well from what we know he wants to exact vengeance on Angel so he took Conner so we don't really know much else sorry Buffy." Willow said sitting down.

"Xander you and Spike are with me Willow Tara figure out how we can stop Holt without killing him he is human after all, we are going out to look for Angel if you find out anything call me." Buffy said grabbing her sword and with Xander and Spike following headed out into the night to find her love before he did something he would regret.

Angel had found Holt and with Humvees and blackened cars following him he had chased him down now Holt was standing near Sa-Jan holding Conner about to jump into a portal to Quor-toth and disappear with his son forever.

"It's your call Angelus let me leave with the child or he dies." "Holt you can leave with him just don't hurt him." Angel said pleadingly "Shoot the guy we can grab the child and get the hell out of here." Lilah Morgan was telling her men if she didn't bring back the child she was in serious trouble with the senior partners. Buffy snuck up onto the arguing crowd and ran towards Holt and grabbed Conner followed by slamming her foot into Holt's chest and pushing him into the portal Quor-Toth closed behind him. Sa-Jan fell to his knees screaming about his 200 year old plan being ruined and disappeared.

"Hand over the child little girl and we won't kill you." Lilah said getting angrier by the minute

Holding Conner close to her Buffy looked up at Lilah "Do you know how many times people and things have said they were going to kill me. My guess is you don't know who I am or you wouldn't be so cocky right now, I've died twice lady and I'm still standing so give me your best shot!" Buffy said grabbing Angel's hand. Angel looked at Lilah "If you ever come near my son again not only will you die but so will everyone in that firm of yours back of Lilah why don't you go join Lindsey he learned to follow orders I think you should to." And hugging Buffy and his son Angel walked them back to the mansion.

Angel and Buffy walked into the mansion Xander was sleeping on the couch. Buffy handed Conner to Angel and shook Xander's foot. "Hey Xand have you heard anything on Wes?" "Cordy called an hour ago Wes is stable but he isn't out of the woods. Cordy said she is coming home to change and shower and she will go back and give Fred a break they don't want him alone." "Where is everyone else?" Angel asked rocking Conner to sleep "Willow and Tara went to bed but I'm pretty sure they aren't sleeping, Lorne is singing in his room and Gunn is training in your dining room I guess it used to be and Dawn is sleeping in Buffy's room I think. I see little man is back no harm done I take it." Xander said cooing at the baby. "Nope all is well Holt is no more and the trio is done I think so everything is quiet on the battle front for now." Buffy said trying to wipe the dirt off her clothes.

"Uggh I'm gonna go change Angel we can set up a crib in your room if you want to make sure Conner is safe." Buffy said heading upstairs

That morning Buffy had Conner outside in the garden with her in his little basinet while she poked at the plants. Xander came outside just to hang out with her and play with the baby, not that he would ever tell Angel or Buffy for that matter but he liked the little guy. Upstairs in Willow and Tara's room Tara was standing in front of the window talking to Willow when Warren walked into the garden.

"Buffy…"Xander looked worried Buffy turned around and saw Warren standing in the garden with a gun

"You think you can just do that to me? Like id let you get away with it! Think again…"Warren yelled and started shooting off the gun in all different directions as he ran away

Upstairs Willow was smiling at Tara about to go in for another smoochy session when blood splattered her face and shirt. Tara looked at her quizzically "Willow your shirt…" Willow stared at the bullet hole in Tara's chest and caught her as she fell.

Outside Xander had his hand on Buffy's chest his friend couldn't die again no way he said grabbing his cell an calling 911 little did he know Willow was grieving over the love she had just lost.

**That's all for now working on Chapter 9 hopefully will get it uploaded soon again please review the more reviews I get the more story I just might write plus reviews make me smile~Angel098756**


	9. Authors Note

**Readers Update**

**Hello readers I just wanted to do a quick update I know I haven't done a new chapter for so long but right now I'm actually looking for a beta to help me out cuz I just feel like something is missing from this story as well as I have major writers block and to top it all off im just starting college so I will try and fit updates in when I can and as soon as I find a betabut I promise to get back to this story very soon I'm going to finish up to season 7 of Buffy and season 5 of Angel I just hope you guys can be patient with me **

**Thanxs for reading my story **

**P.S anyone who reads this and would like to beta plz message me **

**Angel098756**


	10. The Real Chapter 9

**The Real Chapter 9**

**Ok so it has been a long time since I've worked on this story. Re reading it I now know it is poorly written and extremely hard to read but it was my first fanfic so for those of you who have read it thank you. So what I'm trying to do is salvage this story as best as I can if something changes that was not how it was to begin with I apologize again it has been a while since I worked on this story. So here is the latest chapter I will work hard to try and finish this story as I hate when you get into a fanfic and it never gets finished. Hopefully I salvage it enough it might get better and it might make you all actually enjoy it again~Angel098756**

Xander ran to the front entrance when he heard the sirens "This way" he told the paramedics as they followed him to the back courtyard.

The first paramedic starts asking Xander questions "She was shot?"

Xander held onto the phone has the paramedics kneel beside her "Yeah, in the chest"

The paramedics start putting pressure on her wound "Accidental?" the asked while checking her over.

Xander was trying to hold back the tears "No no, it was… he was trying to kill her"

As the paramedics were working on Buffy Cordy ran downstairs "Xander I heard gunshots what the hell… Oh my god BUFFY!" she said running to stand next to Xander "What happened? Who did this?" she said holding Xander's hand

"Warren, he came and started shooting up the place, I have to go with her to the hospital can you stay here and..." Xander picked up Conner from his bassinet "Take care of Conner and Dawn"

Cordy took Conner from Xander's arms and watched as he ran with the paramedics to take Buffy to the hospital. She walked into the house knowing Dawn would be home from school soon. She walked upstairs to put Conner in his crib and realized Angel had no clue what was going on. Still holding Conner, Cordy ran back downstairs to call Angel's cell.

Angel picked up the ringing phone "Angel"

Cordy felt relief he actually picked up "Thank god you answered where are you?"

Angel could hear the panic in her voice "I'm at Willy's finding out what he knows about Justine"

Cordy did not want to tell him the news over the phone "You need to get back to the mansion now something's happened to Buffy!" Angel dropped his cell and ran out of the bar.

….

Willow held Tara in her arms "Oh god, oh no, please, please come on. Tara please… Come on baby..." She said crying. Willow's eyes went jet black "By Osiris, I command you bring her back"

Fog and clouds surrounded the room and a head came out of the fog "WITCH! HOW DARE YOU INVOKE OSIRIS IN THIS TASK"

Willow was stroking Tara's face which is going cold "Please… Please bring her back"

"YOU MAY NOT VIOLATE THE LAWS OF NATURAL PASSING" The demon said.

Willow who was getting madder by the minute "How… How is this natural?"

The Demon answered "IT IS A HUMAN DEATH, BY HUMAN MEANS"

Willow could feel this was a losing battle and she could feel Tara's light leaving her body "But I…"

The Demon was fed up with this nonsense "YOU RAISED ONE KILLED BY MYSTICAL FORCES, THIS IS NOT THE SAME, SHE IS TAKEN BY NATURAL ORDER, IT IS DONE!"

Willow felt her heart be crushed and turned into dust "No, there has to be a way"

"IT IS DONE" said the demon, who was tiring of the witch.

Willow screamed "NOOOOO" using her power to destroy the demon.

Willow gently laid Tara's head on the floor and walked downstairs she blazed past Cordy who was changing Conner.

Cordy looked up "Willow?" She said picking up Conner "Willow what happened? Where are you going?"

Willow just ignored her and walked out the door where they were loading Buffy into the ambulance.

Xander was holding Buffy's hand when he noticed Willow "Willow? God are you ok?"

Willow just looked at Buffy "What happened?"

Xander was trying hard to keep it together "Warren he… he had a gun and… god where is Angel when you need him?"

Willow just looked at the side walk and clenched her fists "Warren" She whispered

Xander ran his hand through his hair "It went down so fast Buffy was playing with Connor and …and poking plants one minute than the next…I couldn't stop him"

Willow knew what she had to do and started walking down the street.

Xander was shocked she was leaving "Hey… Will"

The paramedic grabbed his arm "Sir we need to get her to the hospital now or she will die" Xander looked at Will heading down the sidewalk one more time and jumped into the ambulance.

…

Dawn walked in the door and saw Cordy napping on the couch with Conner. She loved that little guy. It was a big change having Angel and the gang show up but it seemed like it was just what Buffy needed. The only downside Spike hadn't been around. Ever since he had tried to attack Buffy he had disappeared. She did miss him but having Angel around was like old times. It was nice seeing her sister smile again and having a baby around wasn't so bad. Dawn set her bag on the counter in the mansion. She really hoped their house got fixed soon. It will be nice for the gang to be back in the only place she could feel her mom. Dawn walked upstairs starting to wonder where everyone was. She saw Willow's door open and figured she would go see if Willow was home. When she walked in Dawn saw Tara's body and ran over to her. She shook her and shook her than noticed the little hole in her chest. Dawn backed up to the wall and fell to the floor the tears wouldn't stop and she felt nothing, it was like the body the monks had made for her was no longer there.

Angel stormed into the mansion from the sewer access "CORDY!"

Cordelia woke with a start on the couch and slightly moved Conner into her arms so he wouldn't wake up.

"Angel thank god your hear Buffy…" Cordy started saying when Angel held his hand up "Well that's ru…" Cordy started to say

Angel just looked at her "Cordy shut up a minute..." he said sniffing the air "Do you smell that?" he said walking towards the stairs.

Cordy gave him a weird face "No! Angel what…" she started to say when he headed up the stairs. Cordy followed him "Angel what are you looking for?"

Angel stood at the top of the stairs and the smell had gotten stronger "I smell blood"

Cordy was starting to get frustrated "That's what I'm trying to tell you Buffy…" she started to say yet again when Angel took off running towards Willow's room. Cordy held Conner and followed him.

Angel saw Tara as soon as he stepped into the room he bent down knowing she was dead. That's when he heard a whimper and noticed Dawn paralyzed against the wall. Cordy walked in and saw Tara and now understood why Willow had been covered in blood.

Angel walked over to the girl who was just staring at Tara's sill body "Dawnie?" he said kneeling beside her "We need to get you out of this room ok!" Angel picked Dawn up into his arms and Dawn cuddled into his shoulder and cried. Cordy followed him downstairs.

Angel set her on the couch "Dawn sit here for a minute" he walked over to Cordelia "Explain to me what THE HELL happened! I'm gone for an hour and I have a dead witch upstairs, Dawn is traumatized because I'm pretty sure that Tara girl was a big part of her life, Xander, Buffy and Willow are nowhere to be found now start explaining!"

Cordy hugged Conner knowing Angel was going to be pissed "Ok well don't freak out because Dawn doesn't know yet ok!" Angel looked at the shaking teen on the couch "Ok so Buffy had Conner outside they were playing that Warren creep showed up shot Buffy who is at the hospital with Xander than Willow came downstairs covered in blood and just took off, I had no clue he shot Tara I was supposed to tell Dawn when she got home but I fell asleep with Conner if I had known about Tara I would have never let her go upstairs"

Angel knew he couldn't get to the hospital right now because of the sun "I need to tell Dawn you should call the coroner than as soon as the sun goes down you guys go to the hospital check on Buffy and I will find Willow" Cordy handed the wiggling baby who was reaching for his daddy in Angels arms.

"Take Conner to Dawn she loves his hugs" Cordy said as she went to call the coroner.

Angel sat on the couch with Conner next to Dawn and put his arm around her. He was going to wait until she wanted to talk than tell her about Buffy.

….

Willow walked into the magic shop with a plan; she needed power and lots of it. Anya hearing the door walked out from behind the counter.

Anya looked at Willow's shirt and saw the blood she knew what had happened to Buffy because Xander had called her from the hospital "Willow?"

Willow had he fists clenched "Where do you keep the black arts books?" she said looking at Anya in a voice that didn't quite sound like her.

Anya walked up to her "Something terrible has happened I know but you don't have to do…"

Willow looked up at the loft "I need power!"

Anya stood in front of Willow "Not with those books I can't let you Willow!"

Willow raised her hand and with magic and purple bolts shot at Anya. She than removed all the books from the loft and when they landed on the table she walked over to them with Anya looking on not able to move. Willow opened the books and inserted her hands into the pages. Anya watched in shock as the words ran up willows arms turning her hair and eyes completely black.

Willow looked at Anya with pitch black eyes and a deep tinge to her voice. "That's better" she said smiling.

**SUNNYDALE HOSPITAL…**

The doctors were working on Buffy trying to remove the bullet. Xander stood in the hallway watching them work when he saw Willow or someone who looked like Willow walk into the room.

Willow looked at the doctor "Leave" she said walking towards Buffy.

Xander rushes into the room "Willow? What are you doing?"

Willow walked over to Buffy who was losing her pulse and laid her hand over the bullet wound. The bullet rose from Buffy's chest and several moments later Buffy was waking up.

Buffy looked around the room and sat up "What Happened" she asked looking at the newly black haired Willow.

Xander ran to her side "Buffy!"

Willow looked at her friends I'll explain but we gotta go"

….

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

Angel looked at the Dawn; she was holding Conner but still wouldn't speak. It was dark now and he needed to find out about Buffy "Dawn I need to tell you…" just as he was about to finish Buffy and Xander walked into the mansion. Angel jumped off the couch and grabbed Buffy.

Buffy hugged him back "I'm ok!"

Angel pulled away and looked at Dawn "You need to talk to her" he said.

Buffy looked up at him "Does she know I… that I was shot?"

Angel shook his head "No I was just about to tell her but… I found her in Willow's room, she found Tara. I have no clue how long she was in there."

Buffy walked over to the couch "Dawnie?"

As soon as Dawn heard her sister voice she fell into her arms "I didn't want to leave her alone" Dawn said looking up at Buffy.

Buffy rocked Dawn back and forth like her mom used to do when they were upset "Its ok Dawnie I'm here now"

Dawn was still in a daze over what happened. She had just lost yet another important person in her life "I… Don't… Understand"

Buffy stroked Dawn's hair "I don't understand either" she said

Angel looked at Xander "Cordy is upstairs giving Conner a bath, The Coroner just left with the body but they needed to know things and I didn't know Tara well, where is Willow?"

Buffy and Dawn walked over to the boys "Willow went after Warren we have no clue where she is"

Cordy walked downstairs not yet noticing the gang "Conner is down for the night I think but I have the monitor just in case…" she looked up and saw Buffy and Xander standing by Angel. In a move that surprised everyone including herself she ran over and hugged Buffy "Thank god you're ok I mean god you have died enough I don't think I could handle mopey boy being all sad just for you to come back to life … Again"

Buffy patted Cordy on the back uncomfortably "Thanks for that… I think"

Cordy let go of Buffy and kissed Xander "I missed you!" she said.

Buffy Angel and Dawn all looked on in surprise. It was that moment that Cordy remembered they hadn't told anyone they were back together "We will explain later" she said looking at Angel.

Buffy set her blood covered sweater on the counter "Ok back on topic we need to find Willow!"

Xander nodded "No kidding she is off the wagon big time, Warren in a dead man if she finds him" he said grabbing Cordy's hand.

Dawn looked up at the group from the chair she was sitting in "Good"

"Dawn don't say that" Buffy said rubbing her neck.

Dawn glared at her "Why not? I'd do it myself if I could"

Angel looked at Dawn "Believe me kid you don't really feel that way."

Dawn stood up from the chair "Yes I do, and you should to. He killed Tara and almost killed Buffy he needs to pay"

Xander leaned against the counter "Out of the mouths of babes"

Buffy and Angel both looked at him "Xander"

"I'm just saying he's… he's just as bad as any vampire you've sent to dustville" Xander said leaning on the counter.

Buffy stood up and walked over to him "Being the slayer doesn`t give me a license to kill, Warren is human."

Dawn shot to her feet "So"

Buffy just looked at her "So the human world has its own rules for dealing with people like him"

Xander just scoffed "Yeah, we all know how well those rules work"

Buffy just shook her head "Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't. We can't control the universe if we were supposed to… then magic wouldn't change Willow the way it does and… we'd be able to bring Tara back!"

Xander slammed his hand down "I just… I've had blood on my hands all day, blood from people I love!" Cordy came up behind him and hugged him.

Angel walked over to the counter "I know and it has to stop, Warren is going to get what he deserves, I promise" he said with a snarl

Buffy grabbed Xander's hand I will not let Willow destroy herself" she said looking into his eyes.

Xander sighed "Okay, where do we go? She could be anywhere."

Buffy looked at the floor "I don't know umm… maybe the Magic Box for some kind of locating spell." She looked at Xander knowing him and Anya weren't together anymore "I could go myself" she said quickly.

Xander shook his head "No, no I'm cool I'll go"

Cordy looked at him "If you're going anywhere near your ex I'm going with you." Cordy said grabbing his hand.

Buffy and Angel looked at Dawn, Angel handed her the baby monitor "Will you stay here with Conner, we will do everything to protect Willow I promise but please look after him."

Dawn looked at Angel "Of course I will you don't have to ask."

Buffy hugged her "We will have Clem come over and hang out with you ok" she said as she and the gang walked out the door.

….

Willow was standing in Tara's dorm room at UC Sunnydale "Goddess of fate, God of direction send the one I search for in my direction" a flash of light filled the room and Holtz appeared in front of her.

Holtz stood up "What is this? Where am I?" he said staring at the witch in front of him.

Willow smiled "I have brought you back from Quor-Toth because I a proposition for you! I have three nerds I need dead if you help me I will hand you Angelus on a nice silver platter with a bow, sound good?"

Holtz looked suspicious "Why would I work with a witch?"

Willow lifted her hands to show him her power "I have power you wouldn't dream of, and I am going to get more and let's face it Angelus is under the slayers protection now you have no chance without me, he already sent you to a hell dimension once, so… do we have a deal?"

Holtz walked towards her "I want the kid too not just Angelus if you give me the child then we have a deal"

Willow handed holts her white shirt covered in Tara's blood "Follow that map and you will find Warren, DO NOT kill him that is reserved for me just bring him to me so I can kill all three at once."

Holtz walked to the door "Where do I bring him too?"

Willow smiled "The Magic Box, I have a surprise for them all."

**That's the end I'm going to try really hard to continue this story and try my best to fix it. Let me know if you think it's better. I will update probably next weekend. Plz review~Angel098756**


End file.
